proevolutionsoccerfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Evolution Soccer 2014
Pro Evolution Soccer 2014 also known in Japan and South Korea as World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2014 is an upcoming association football video game and the latest edition of the Pro Evolution Soccer series, developed and published by Konami. The game was officially announced by Konami on March 10, 2013. The game will feature a modified version of the new Fox Engine. Some players of Bayern Munchen and from Santos FC are planned to replace Cristiano Ronaldo as the cover stars. Fox Engine The Fox Engine is a cross-platform game engine built by Kojima Productions for use in future titles developed by the team. It is believed that this engine is designed for the next generation of video games. The engine was revealed by Konami on June 3, 2011. The engine's development began after the completion of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots with the goal of making the "best engine in the world." The engine will make it possible for Kojima Productions to develop multiplatform games with a significantly shortened development time and has been described as the first step for the developer to move away from development for a single platform. The engine is named after FOXHOUND, a fictional military unit from the Metal Gear series, wherein is also a reflection of Kojima Productions itself, which based its company logo on FOX's fox emblem. Working for more than four years on the new installment of the PES series, the PES Production team has revealed the whole new system behind Pro Evolution Soccer 2014. Based on Kojima Productions’ Fox Engine, the game will feature new amazing graphics to recreate the excitement and variety of a top-level football match. PES 2014 is based on six key elements that will define the physics and the features of the game: TrueBall Tech: For the first time in a football simulation, PES 2014 will centre everything on the ball: how it moves, and how players use it. Physics of the ball, stature of the player, speed and height of the pass,… everything will be taken into account to recreate the most realistic football experience on a home system. Motion Animation Stability System (M.A.S.S.): The players will also be an important part of the game with M.A.S.S. that will increase the realism of physical contacts between players, tackles and decisions taken on the pitch by the AI to have more open games while playing PES. Heart: Football is all about emotions and the support of the fans will now have an influence on the performance of the team, cheering and acting as the “twelfth man”. On the pitch, the performance of an individual player, good or bad, will also have an effect on the team, giving them a moral boost if he has a moment of individual brilliance; or forcing his teammates to support him if he is not doing well. PES ID: Introduced in PES 2013, the Player ID system recreated faithfully the movements and skills of about 50 star players. In PES 2014, that number will increase greatly and will also apply to complete squads to replicate a team’s playing style. Team Play: With the new Combination Plan, our users will be able set up a variety of different tactics in key areas of the pitch using three or more players. These players will make very different runs to exploit holes in the defence or midfield, using the flanks, curved runs, or overlapping play to make themselves available. The Core: One of the biggest changes will be visual thanks to the new engine. Movements of the players, details of the kits, facial expression, stadiums,… everything will imitate reality. The flow of the match will also be improved with no more cut scenes after specific events. Finally, our fans will see changes concerning free kicks and penalties with more reaction from the defence and a more natural feeling. Category:Video Games es:PES 2014